magineerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Diediunium/Content Guidelines
Hey there! Thanks for taking some time to read this blog, in this section I'm going to outline some basic formatting possible to achive on this wiki, and a few best practices you should abide by. Custom Formatting If you know any CSS and HTML markup, then great! Theres nothing stopping you from editing wiki pages in the source editor to do all sorts of funky things. However, in general refrain from this and stick to the default look for headers and text, make use of CSS and HTML formatting to create custom elements such as fancy tables etc. For those not so familiar, here are some formatting tricks you can use to help make the page you created fit in with the rest of this wikia's style, make sure you are editing via the source editor when you insert any of the code included here. When creating any page, include this section at the top, before anything else: Notice: '''This is not a spoiler free zone, if you read through pages on this wiki understand that there is a large potential for spoilers, so read at your own risk if you have not read all the currently released chapters. This creates the following: '''Notice: '''This is not a spoiler free zone, if you read through pages on this wiki understand that there is a large potential for spoilers, so read at your own risk if you have not read all the currently released chapters. There are a few optional things you can include to format things within a page: This article is currently incomplete, help by expanding it. This is formatting for an "Incomplete page" notice, place this at the top of a page if you do not have the time nor means to fully finalize a page. Remember to update the ID to something unique, although it doesn't matter if you forgot to change the ID on any of these. It looks like this when implemented: This article is currently incomplete, help by expanding it. '''Note for editors: Insert notice text here This is formatting for a general notice, you can use this to provide information to others who may be editing the page you've created and so forth. Yet again, place this at the top of a page if you wish to use it. It looks like this when implemented: Note for editors: Insert notice text here Insert quote here This is the formatting for a quotation, it highlights the quote and makes it much more noticeable. It looks like this when implemented: Insert quote here It's worth noting that these do not display on the mobile version of wikia's site, so browse on Desktop for the best experience. Best practice There are a few rules of best practice that I would recommend to anyone editing pages on this wiki, if you do not want to face a page being deleted or being banned from edtiing please try your best to follow these: #Write in a proffessional tone - Keep the tone formal and in the style of a typical "Wikipedia" page. #Do not insert personal opinions - This is fairly obvious, do not inject your own opinion on a subject into a page. #Do not make guesses about story content - Unless it is stated at some point within the story, do not try to make best guesses at how things work and pass it as definite fact. If you do want to speculate, include a line such as "It is speculated..." to make it obvious the following content is not definite fact. #Include the above spoiler alert at the top of any page - This is something that is necessary to make it very obvious that the content of the wiki is very spoiler filled. #Use the above quotation formatting for anything you quote - This is to keep up the visual appearance for the wiki. #Provide external links where applicable - If you are referencing a particular page include a direct link to this within the text of the page. #Fill out the "edit summary" field if you fancy, it helps when moderating the content. Category:Blog posts